


О шаттлах и ангарах

by Kursnic



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Финну и Рей явилось видение о будущем, где генерал Хакс анально угнетает По. Нужно что-то с этим делать!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron, Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от M до E





	О шаттлах и ангарах

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/предупреждение: крайне сомнительный юмор, эротические кошмары и клише, тысячи их.  
> Все живы. АУ, где Хакс угнал "Финализатор" и создал альянс с Сопротивлением против Кайло Рена и Сноука (но текст не об этом).

1.

— По, ты только не волнуйся! — выпалил Финн, предупредительно выставив перед собой руки. Рей поддакнула ему из-за плеча — вся бледная, со сжатыми в нитку губами.

Богатый жизненный опыт говорил, что когда кто-то говорит «ты только не волнуйся», а сам выглядит так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок — волноваться стоит. По медленно отвернулся от разобранного компрессора и на всякий случай отступил на пару шагов. ББ-8 вопросительно пиликнул.

— О чём мне не волноваться?

— Ну, э-э... — Финн замялся, но Рей толкнула его в бок, придавая решимости. — Давай уйдём из ангара. Есть разговор.

По кинул виноватый взгляд на турбину, которую собирался как следует прочистить уже пару недель. ББ-8 озадаченно наклонил купол.

— Может, за обедом расскажете?

— Это очень срочно, друг!

— Дело жизни и смерти! — подтвердила Рей.

В принципе, можно было и отложить работу на часок. С самыми сложными моментами покончено, а с остальным справится ББ-8. Он гораздо внимательней, и наверняка проследит, чтобы после сборки не осталось лишних деталей.

— Ладно, я с вами. Только переоденусь.

Финн и Рей застыли в ужасе, глядя куда-то через плечо По, но только он обернулся — тут же подхватили его под руки и потащили за собой, не иначе как с помощью Силы.

Царапнув по оставленному истребителю прощальным взглядом, По заметил строгую фигуру в чёрном, которая стремительно пересекала ангар с противоположной стороны.

— Это что, Хагз?

— Бежим!

2.

В подсобке было тесно даже двоим, а их тут набилось трое. В иной ситуации По бы оценил эту вынужденную интимность. Например, если бы к металлическим стеллажам, на которых стояли коробки с фрагментами сгоревших и побитых деталей, его прижимала симпатичная тви’лечка. Впрочем, красивый тви’лек тоже был бы весьма ничего. По согласился бы и на кого-нибудь с меньшим количеством щупалец, но его друзья в этот список не входили.

(Возможно, Финн занимал его мысли несколько недель после знакомства, но он был настолько очевидно увлечён Рей, потом — Роуз, и теперь опять Рей, что... Впрочем, пару раз передёрнуть на свои фантазии о его сильных руках это По не помешало.)

— Ита-ак, — По прочистил горло и изо всех сил постарался не думать о тех случаях самоудовлетворения, а то Рей смотрела не него слишком уж пристально, — вы затащили меня в эту каморку, потому что?..

— Там был Хакс!

Наверное, это должно было всё объяснить.

— Разумеется, там был Хакс. Он типа уже почти полгода на нашей стороне и даёт неплохие советы по уязвимостям Ордена. Ну, может, вы слышали, как мы с ребятами провели последние миссий пятнадцать, нет?

— Да я не об этом! Он шёл в твою сторону, понимаешь?

— Нет.

Рей и Финн переглянулись, едва не столкнувшись лбами, и у По создалось чёткое впечатление, что они опять делают это. Общаются мысленно. Жуть.

Кивнув друг другу, они начали шептать наперебой:

— В общем, дело в том, что мы с Рей метерировали...

— Медитировали.

— Ну, да, вот этим самым занимались. Типа когда отбрасываешь лишнее и проникаешь в другого...

Финн вдруг дёрнулся как от пинка, закашлялся и Рей продолжила за него:

— Мы занимались глубокой медитацией.

— Оч-кх-чень глубок-кх-кх-кой! — выдавил Финн.

— Короче, когда мы были едины...

— В духовном смысле!

— ...то нам открылось одно и то же видение будущего. И там был ты!

— И Хакс.

— И он тебя, — Рей смутилась и заёрзала, пытаясь отодвинуться, но только наступила По на ногу. — Он...

В спину По, чуть ниже пояса, впивалось что-то острое. Учитывая захламлённость подсобки, это могло быть как сломанное древко от швабры, так и регулировочная игла старого икс-винга. И если так продолжится, то он точно сможет выяснить это по форме синяка.

— И он что?

Своей гримасой Финн, видимо, пытался выразить весь ужас увиденного, но получалось у него так себе.

— Убил меня, что ли? — наугад предположил По.

— Хуже!

— Что «хуже»?

Рей, старательно глядя в сторону, выдавила:

— Ну, ты был без одежды и лежал снизу, а он, ну... Сам понимаешь.

Просторней в подсобке не становилось, от пыли хотелось чихать, да ещё и поясница от постоянного давления начинала болеть. Терпение стремительно иссякало.

— Не понимаю! — рявкнул По. — С самого начала этого разговора я ничего не понимаю! Говорите уже прямо!

— Да не знаю я, как сказать об этом!

На выручку подруге пришёл Финн:

— В общем, он захватил твой моторный отсек!

— Что?

Похоже, его решительность придала Рей сил:

— Ворвался в выпускной порт!

Финн не отставал:

— Пристыковал корабль к заднему шлюзу!

— Ввёл шаттл в запасной ангар!

— Так, стоп!

Если бы место позволяло, По бы заткнул обоим рты. К счастью, они и так замолчали, пристально ожидая его реакции. Он, конечно, слышал много эвфемизмов слова «секс», но такой изобретательности не встречал ни разу.

— Итак, вы оторвали меня от работы и запихнули в эту пыльную подсобку только для того, чтобы сказать, что у нас с Хагзом случится перепихон?

Отчасти мысль о сексе с Хаксом, да ещё и в пассивной позиции, действительно пугала. Но только тем, что этот занудный бюрократ даже трахается наверняка по инструкции Первого Ордена.

— Ты не понимаешь! — воскликнула Рей, — Он же просто... Это ужасно! Если бы ты видел! Мы обязаны были предупредить тебя и убедиться, что такого ни в коем случае не произойдёт!

— То есть этого, может, даже не будет?

— Если мы поймём, как это предотвратить.

Мысленно досчитав до трёх, По спросил:

— Ладно. Давайте предотвратим попадание его шаттла в мой ангар. И как мы собираемся это сделать?

Иногда этим двоим было проще помочь достичь цели, чем объяснить, почему этого делать не надо. Слишком уж энергичными они были. Что тому виной: Сила или молодость — оставалось загадкой.

— Если честно, это первое видение о будущем, которое мне... нам открылось.

— То есть вы даже не уверены, что это пророчество, а не чьи-нибудь влажные фантазии?

Финн не выдержал:

— По! Мы помочь тебе пытаемся, между прочим!

Стало немножко стыдно: пусть его друзья и были слегка поспешны в превентивных мерах, но они всё ещё оставались его друзьями.

— Ладно-ладно. Но почему вы так уверены, что я был против?

— Пф! — фыркнул Финн, — Да кто вообще захочет спать с Хаксом?!

Перед мысленным взором возник образ чопорного генерала с причёской настолько гладкой, будто его каждое утро банта вылизывал. Вот так сходу представить этого зануду занимающимся сексом оказалось задачкой не из лёгких. К тому же, По наблюдал Хакса в основном издалека. Чаще — на голограммах. Он пару раз отдавал ему файлы с данными лично, но только через стол на брифингах перед вылетами. Его появление в ангарах сегодня, если подумать, и впрямь было необычным: этот чистюля редко покидал залы заседаний. Да и вообще вёл себя так, будто члены Сопротивления все до одного заразные больные.

— Эмм... Понятия не имею. Хотя тот бледный лейтенант, кажется, готов ему поклоняться.

— Ты про Митаку? — уточнил Финн.

— Наверное, — По дёрнул плечом, задев коробку с каким-то хламом, которая стояла на груде других коробок. Груда опасно покачнулась. — Невысокий такой, вечно напуганный.

— Точно, Митака! Мы с ребятами как-то спорили, правда ли он на Хакса дрочит. Кик клялся, что слышал, как он стонет его имя в душевых.

— Финн! — Рей возмущённо переступила с ноги По на ногу Финна.

— Ай! Это же не я сказал! В любом случае Хакс на кофейник смотрит с большим интересом, чем на Митаку.

— Он такой жестокий! Держать рядом с собой влюблённого офицера — это низко!

— Это ещё что! Мне Тройка рассказывала, что однажды он попросил зайти к себе одну девушку из кадетов с офицерской программы. После занятий, понимаешь?

Рей нахмурилась:

— Воспользовался положением? Мерзавец!

— Да! Делать нечего, она пошла. Девчушке было всего пятнадцать!

— И что с ней случилось?

— Через два дня, — Финн выдержал драматическую паузу: — Её тело скинули в пресс для мусора!

— Да он чудовище!

Живая реакция ощутимо вдохновила Финна:

— Он не принимает отказов! Был один парень из элитных пилотов, так он отказал Хаксу, а на следующем вылете его сбили! А ещё один пилот рассказал всем про небольшую величину его... кхм, шаттла, и Хакс приказал его расстрелять прямо на мостике!

Первый Орден, конечно, был ужасен, но эти байки отдавали типичными корпоративными сплетнями. Вроде тех историй, что сочиняют проштрафившиеся работники о ненавистных начальниках.

— А мой знакомый говорил, что его знакомый радарный техник говорил, что у Хакса есть красная комната! Он туда водит тех, кто ему приглянулся, и мучает их там по-всякому! Знаешь, хлыстами, там, бьёт, горячим воском капает, подвешивает связанных вверх ногами и... Шаттл в ангары паркует.

Эта часть звучала совсем банально. По мог сходу вспомнить пять порно-голодрам, которые начинались точно так же. Однако Рей, чей опыт социального взаимодействия в основном простирался в сфере выживания на малозаселённом Джакку, принимала всё на веру. От негодования она ударила по стойке стеллажа и на По упала папка с пыльными чертежами. Прочихавшись на год вперёд, он перебил поток красноречия Финна:

— Так, стоп! Я бы с удовольствием посплетничал с вами об Ордене, но сейчас мне в спину, кажется, упирается регулировочная игла от Т-63, и это немножко мешает ведению светской беседы. Давайте хотя бы в коридор выйдем?

— Мы не можем так рисковать! — ужаснулась Рей. — Вдруг тебя Хакс увидит?

— Да и крифф с ним! Вы как хотите, а я пошёл.

Рей и Финн снова переглянулись и пугающе синхронно кивнули друг другу.

— Дружище, это для твоего же блага.

Рей подняла руку.

— Да ладно, — только и успел пробормотать По, прежде чем провалился в сон.

3.

Поясница болела так, словно по ней пробежалось стадо таун-таунов. Но таун-тауны были ни при чём. Оглядевшись вокруг, По сразу сообразил, где находится. Он лежал ничком на жёстком, обитым скользкой кожей столе; стены комнаты, хоть и тонули в полумраке, точно отдавали красным, а если присмотреться, можно было увидеть по левую руку стойки с разнообразными кнутами и плётками.

Хакс появился как эвок из кустов. Его длиннющие ноги обтягивал чёрный латекс, который скрипел при каждом движении и выгодно подчёркивал стройные бёдра, а грудь была крест-накрест перевита ремнями со множеством шипов и заклёпок.

— Надо было смотреть меньше порно от этой студии, — пробормотал По и тут же получил пощёчину.

— Молчать, повстанческий выродок! — взвизгнул Хакс и вцепился острыми пальцами ему в челюсть.

— Ты мне просто снишься, — рыкнул По. — И будь я проклят, если не смогу выбраться из своего же сна.

Хакс (видимо, всерьёз оскорблённый) скривил презрительную рожу, отпустил челюсть По и направился к стойке. Он пропускал меж пальцев многохвостые короткие плётки и поглаживал упругие плетёные кнуты, явно выбирая лучший.

— А это мы ещё посмотрим.

Комната неуловимо изменилась; По прижало грудью к холодной коже, словно перевернуло в невесомости; ягодицы обдало ветерком, а после появилась обжигающая боль, горячим потоком расползающаяся по бёдрам и спине, и стекающая к паху.

Хакс подошёл вплотную, дёрнул за волосы, поднимая лицо, и произнёс, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Ты очень, очень негодный мальчишка.

У По вставал. Хлёсткий удар по ягодице только усугубил ситуацию.

— Можешь кричать, тебя здесь всё равно никто не услышит.

Следующий шлепок задел яйца, и По искренне надеялся, что этот сон продлится хотя бы ещё пару минут.

4.

Очнулся По у себя в комнате, бодрый и, к счастью, совершенно не возбуждённый. На соседней койке (как обычно, неряшливо застеленной) сидел Люк Скайуокер и внимательно читал что-то с блёкло светящегося датапада.

— Доброе утро, По.

— А где...

— Рей тренируется с Леей, а Финн убежал куда-то и попросил покараулить тебя пока.

— И вы так просто согласились?

Он пожал плечами.

— Он сказал, это дело жизни и смерти.

Отложив датапад, Люк снял с пояса флягу и сделал глоток.

— И достал мне немного коррелианского виски. Хотя я не уверен, что смогу отличить его от местного самогона. После Ак-То вкус притупился.

— Сочувствую.

— Переживай за себя, — По мог поспорить, что Люк хихикнул. — Мне не грозит внимание фанатичного генерала.

— Значит, и вам они тоже рассказали.

— Ещё бы! Описали в красках. Рей лепетала что-то про шлюзы и ангары, но я быстро уловил, что имелось в виду.

— О, звёзды.

Отлично. Главное, чтобы нашёлся хоть один вменяемый человек, способный остановить это безумство. Иначе скоро честь По будут сторожить всем Сопротивлением.

— Друзья переживают за тебя. Это похвально.

— Только я предпочёл бы решать свои проблемы сам. Думаю, я в силах справиться с одним худющим рыжим дылдой.

— У этого дылды в подчинении звёздный разрушитель и пара сотен тысяч преданных лично ему штурмовиков. Со всеми справишься?

По стало неуютно, он поёжился.

— Не руби с плеча. Возможно, они увидели в этом видении что-то действительно ужасное и решили не рассказывать тебе, чтобы не шокировать.

— Насколько ужасное?

— У них и спрашивай.

Поразмыслив, По отказался от этой идеи. Если бы там и впрямь было что-то хуже Хакса, паркующего свой шаттл в его ангар, Финн бы намекнул. Тьфу, привязались же эти дурацкие сравнения!

Люк между тем поболтал виски в фляге и произнёс задумчиво:

— А может, они всё не так поняли. Видения бывает сложно трактовать, я всегда был плоховат в этом.

— То есть с вами подобное бывало?

— Не так буквально, но да, случалось. — Люк погрустнел, но быстро вернулся к прежнему равнодушно-шутливому настроению, и чуть подался вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени: — Понимаешь, вся морока с этими предсказаниями в том, что ты не видишь всей картины. Понятия не имеешь, что именно Сила тебе показывает. Иногда она хочет, чтобы будущее было изменено, а иногда...

— Чтобы оно случилось?

Люк пожал плечами и потянул По флягу:

— Будешь?

5.

Виски оказался довольно крепким. По считал, что он плохо пьянеет, но алкоголь так мягко обволакивал желудок и столь приятно туманил разум, что только перед дверью в комнаты Хакса до По дошло, что он не помнит, как здесь оказался. Как он вообще прошёл мимо часовых?

Ребро ладони почему-то саднило, как и большой палец на ноге. По запоздало вспомнил, как минут десять колотил по дюрастали, выкрикивая непристойности. Сейчас он ещё достаточно пьян, чтобы просто хихикать над своим поведением, но завтра уши наверняка будут гореть от стыда. Если раньше у Хакса и не имелось причин желать его медленной и мучительной смерти, то ночная пробудка могла всё изменить. Может, так и работают эти выверты пророчеств, о которых говорил Люк?

Если бы Финн и Рей не увидели будущее, они бы не стали так яростно оберегать По. Не оставили бы Люка его охранять. А он не поделился бы этим ядрёным пойлом. Да и По не пришло бы в голову идти выяснить отношения с одним из самых опасных людей в галактике посреди ночи.

Криффовы пророчества!

В комнате, кажется, было тихо. Может, Хакс и не проснулся вовсе? Может, вообще улетел ночевать на свой корабль? Оно и к лучшему.

Решив не испытывать судьбу, По осторожно попятился прочь, но тут дверь, за которую он так жаждал проникнуть чуть раньше, отъехала влево.

— Дэмерон, — процедил Хакс. Взгляд у него был убийственный. — Чего тебе нужно в такой час?

Решив, что отмалчиваться глупо, По выпалил первое, что пришло на его ещё не вполне ясный ум:

— Эмм... Слушай, а ты случайно не собирался, ну... припарковать свой шаттл в моём ангаре?

Хакс нахмурился так, что его брови едва не съехались на переносице, прищурил красноватые со сна веки, и ответил:

— Мой шаттл находится в ангаре «Финализатора», зачем мне использовать ваши грязные сараи?

Хоть слова о сараях звучали обидно, По решил, что на этот раз простит Хаксу мерзкий характер. Виски сделал его благодушным сверх всякой меры. Захотелось кого-нибудь обнять. Можно голышом.

— Ладно, попробуем иначе. У тебя не было в мыслях ворваться в мой... моторный отсек?

Хакс глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, демонстративно помассировал виски и яростно отчеканил:

— Дэмерон, сейчас два пятнадцать ночи. Ты пьян. И я не собираюсь ломать голову о бред, который ты несёшь! Либо выметайся сейчас же, либо докладывай чётко!

От стального командирского тона захотелось и спину выпрямить, и честь отдать. Правда, По ещё не разобрался, в каком смысле.

— Так точно, сэр! Разрешите спросить: не думали ли вы о том, чтобы меня трахнуть? — он замялся, не зная, как лучше закончить: — Сэр!

Несколько секунд отголоски слов По гуляли по сонным коридорам базы, а потом воцарилась колючая тишина, в которой даже трезветь стало проще.

— Ты предлагаешь мне секс? — уточнил Хакс.

— А если бы предложил? — повёл бровью По — как надеялся, весьма соблазнительно.

Хакс устало вздохнул и ответил:

— Пошёл вон.

6.

На следующий день передвигаться по базе По старался крайне аккуратно. Прежде он никогда не уделял осторожности столько внимания — даже когда находился на вражеской территории или в пятнадцать пил алкоголь в кантинах по поддельной ай-ди-карте.

Сейчас же он крался по знакомым коридорам так, будто каждый сантиметр пола мог оказаться заминированным. На удачу, ни Хакса, ни Финна с Рей не было видно, так что у По оставался неплохой шанс позавтракать перед штурмом кабинета Леи. Он ненавидел это признавать, но, похоже, сейчас ему не помешал бы её совет.

В столовой почти никого не было, так что По с облегчением нагрузил свой поднос питательной смесью, салатом, большим кафом, и сел за дальний столик, готовый насладиться трапезой. Но стоило поднести кружку к губам, как прямо напротив опустился другой поднос. Витаминная смесь, горький чай и фруктовый пудинг — отстранённо отметил По. Хозяин подноса мрачно нависал над ним всем своим невеликим ростом, и сверлил холодным взглядом.

— Эм... Привет?

Рядом с Хаксом этот парень всегда выглядел на своём месте: педантичный и исполнительный лейтенант, правая рука генерала. Но сейчас, вдалеке от своего командира, он казался совсем юным и чем-то обиженным. По видел такие же глаза у голодного щенка, выпрашивающего печенье. Только этот явно жаждал крови.

— Хочу довести до твоего сведения, повстанческая погань, что если ты ещё раз подойдёшь к генералу Хаксу, то я лично сделаю так, чтобы ты никого и никогда больше не побеспокоил.

— Ты Митака, да? — По отхлебнул кафа. — А меня По зовут. По Дэмерон. Лучший пилот этой безумной галактики.

— Ты меня услышал.

Разумно было просто кивнуть и продолжить свою карьеру стелс-шпиона на родной базе, но та наглость, с которой этот лейтенант с щенячьим взглядом пытался угрожать ему, признаться, По немного раздражала.

— Не уверен, — протянул он, — что понял правильно. Ты хочешь чтобы Хагз парковал свой шаттл, так сказать, только в ангарах ордена?

Митака в этот момент поднимался со своего места, собираясь уйти, да так и замер в полуприседе.

— Что?

— Тебя можно понять, — По выразительно подвигал бровями. — Генерал, молодой, красивый. Наверняка держит тебя на особом счету. Боишься потерять тёплое местечко под его... патронажем?

Бледное лицо Митаки пошло пятнами, причём начиная с ушей.

— Да как ты смеешь! О генерале Хаксе! Думать! Такое! — с каждым словом у него как будто кончался воздух. — Да ты!.. Да как ты!... — бедняга готов был лопнуть от злости.

По удручённо покачал головой.

— Прости, но после вчерашней ночи у Хагза ко мне особое отношение, если ты понимаешь, о чём я... — и это являлось чистой правдой. По не сомневался, что Хакс спал и видел, как убивает наглого визитёра дверью.

— Какой ночи?

— Незабываемой.

К чести Митаки, в себя он пришёл довольно быстро: пригладил и так идеально зализанные волосы, одёрнул полы кителя (немыслимым образом эти занудные ребята даже в тропиках умудрялись носить свою форму), и с ледяным спокойствием сообщил:

— Я уверен, что произошедшее — всего лишь досадное недоразумение. Генерал Хакс выше этого! Он бы никогда даже не посмотрел в сторону такого недисциплинированного грязного отброса, — Митака смерил По презрительным взглядом, явно подражая кому-то, и припечатал: — Кстати, от тебя воняет.

С этими словами он подхватил свой поднос и чеканным шагом направился прочь. По с сожалением смотрел на отдаляющийся фруктовый пудинг и размышлял о том, где этот щеночек достал такое лакомство. Впрочем, пудинг вместе с Митакой быстро затерялись среди пребывающего в столовую народа. По вспомнил о том, зачем он здесь, и постарался выкинуть разговор из головы. Не станет же этот лейтенантик убивать его из-за досужих сплетен, правда? Да, По явно ударил по больному, да ещё и обратил на себя внимание его кумира, ради которого тот, очевидно, из шкуры вон лез, но это же ерунда, так? В конце концов, если бы Финн и Рей видели в своём откровении Митаку, они бы точно об этом упомянули.

— По, вот ты где!

— Мы тебя искали!

Помяни ситха — он и появится. Только По хотел открыть рот, как Рей скользнула за стол с одной стороны, а Финн сел с другой, и оба они, переглянувшись (это правда начинало выглядеть страшновато), обратились к По:

— Прости за вчерашнее! — выпалила Рей. — Этого больше не повторится.

— Мы перестарались, — согласился Финн. — Гипнотизировать и запирать тебя было перебором.

По покрутил головой, не зная, на кого смотреть, и с подозрением прищурился:

— Вы были у Леи.

Рей кивнула, а Финн отвёл взгляд, почёсывая шею. Ему, видимо, досталось сильнее:

— У неё был Хакс. А потом Лея нашла нас и объяснила, что мы зря так поспешили. И велела в следующий раз сразу к ней идти.

— Она сказала, что из попыток изменить будущее редко когда выходит что-то хорошее, — понуро произнесла Рей.

По даже посочувствовал преисполнившимся мудростью друзьям. Каждый раз, когда Лея отчитывала его, он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, сломавшим любимую мамину модель корабля. А он ещё считал, что привык! Какова же была сила воздействия безжалостной моральной порки Леи на неокрепшие умы? Представить страшно!

— А знаешь что? — притихший было Финн оживился как ни в чём не бывало. — Я когда на «Финализаторе» служил, там ходил один слух. Моя сменщица по вахте слышала от Мэтта, что Хакс пытался подкатить к Кайло Рену, когда тот только появился!

— Да ну? — без ожидаемого энтузиазма воскликнула Рей.

— Инфа сотка! Только вот у них ничего не вышло.

— Бен его послал? — Рей хрустнула пальцами. — Так всё было, да?

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Интуиция, — буркнула она.

— Ну, вообще-то ты права, — Финн продолжал, не чуя подвоха. — Говорят, они из-за этого поссорились и терпеть друг друга не могли. Только представь: Хакс так сильно хотел изничтожить Кайло Рена, что даже с нами объединился! И это всего лишь из-за того, что ему отказали. А По его ещё и на посмешище выставил!

— Ага! — кивнула Рей. — Забавно вышло, особенно с той шуткой про сообщение от Леи.

Финн стащил из салата По ломтик рутука и продолжил:

— Опозорил перед всем флотом и Сопротивлением. У меня даже головидео есть, пересматриваю, когда грустно становится.

Не нужно было обладать способностями джедая, чтобы сообразить, куда клонился разговор. По вздохнул:

— Вы опять за своё.

— Нет, что ты! Просто к слову пришлось.

— Да ну? — скептически скривился По.

— Конечно! — бойко соврала Рей.

Финн снова стащил рутук и, с хрустом прожевав, продолжил:

— А знаешь, Рей, Хакс ведь чистоплюй каких поискать. Меня он как-то за пятнышко зубной пасты на комбинезоне на неделю в химчистку работать отправил. А как он на Рыцарей Рен рожу морщил — это надо видеть!

— Так, всё! — поднявшись, По отобрал у Финна тарелку с салатом и поднял поднос. — Я ухожу.

В следующую секунду произошло сразу несколько вещей: По заметил стремительно шагающего к ним Митаку, который доставал что-то из-за спины, Рей вдруг вскочила и толкнула По так, что он полетел на пол спиной вперёд, а Финн махнул рукой и с криком «Ложись!» опрокинул сверху его же поднос.

От удара о пол аж зубы щёлкнули. Горячий каф, к счастью, только на излёте брызнул на майку, зато протеиновая смесь осела на штанах и куртке.

В столовой поднялся шум, но По с пола не было видно, что происходит, а когда он поднялся, все уже затихли. Рей удерживала Митаку болезненным захватом, заломив ему руку, а Финн вертел в руках разломанный надвое голодиск.

— Что ты хотел с этим сделать? — сурово спрашивал он.

Митака, чьи глаза ещё больше напоминали о голодных щенках, несчастно сморщил лоб, но ответил с достоинством:

— Это личное поручение генерала Хакса. Я не стану вам ничего говорить!

— Сейчас ты мне всё расскажешь, крыса штабная, — зло рыкнул Финн.

— Эй, погодите!

По оказался на месте как раз вовремя: мягко ослабил захват Рей и помог Митаке подняться под осуждающими взглядами друзей.

— Ты как, в норме?

— Разумеется, — Митака нервно поправил китель, — в полном порядке.

— Ты же не убить меня пытался, да?

— Если бы.

— Что, прости?

Прочистив горло, Митака произнёс:

— Генерал Хакс поручил мне передать сообщение для По Дэмерона, но теперь, — он покосился на сломанный голодиск, — сделать это не представляется возможным.

По вздохнул:

— Видимо, мне придётся спросить у Хакса самому.

Выходя из столовой, По как никогда радовался тому, что форсьюзеры встречаются так редко: иначе Митака имел реальные шансы убить его взглядом.

7.

Рассудив, что тема разговора с Хаксом может быть только одна, По собрал в кулак всё своё мужество и отправился навстречу судьбе, решив по пути заглянуть в ангары. ББ-8 наверняка злился за то, что вчера он так и не появился.

Ангары встретили По уютным шумом голосов и отсветами сварки: Джесс в очередной раз пыталась увеличить скорость двигателей и уменьшить расход топлива. Хороший инженер никогда не останавливается на достигнутом. Она приветственно махнула По рукой в пухлой перчатке и вернулась к работе.

— О, привет, По! — окликнул Снапп, спускающийся по краю крыла своего икс-винга. — У тебя что-то зелёное в волосах. Где пропадал?

— Да так, то там, то здесь. Ты ББ-8 не видел?

— Думал, он с тобой.

Как назло, нигде не было видно бело-оранжевого дроида. Корабль По стоял собранный, блестя новым слоем краски на фюзеляже, но что-то было не так. Понадобилось с минуту, чтобы сообразить: конструкция крыльев изменилась!

— Что за?..

Даже на ощупь они казались странными: чуть шершавыми и матовыми, будто под пальцами не финальное покрытие, а зачищенная для покраски поверхность.

— Какого криффа случилось с моей деткой?!

— Вот об этом я и собирался поговорить, — донёсся знакомый высокомерный голос.

По обернулся. Перед ним стоял генерал Хакс собственной персоной, а вокруг него катался ББ-8, возмущённо попискивая.

— Хагз? И Би-Би! Что такое, дружище? — ББ-8 ткнулся По в руки и принялся жаловаться. — Да-да, я верю, что ты храбро сражался. Поменяли вал низкого давления? Но зачем?

— Не только, — Хакс со смесью интереса и брезгливости смотрел на По сверху вниз. — Я давно собирался поработать над Т-70. И мне нужен был пилот, который сможет должным образом испытать корабль на прочность.

По прищурился:

— Это такой способ подстроить мою скоропостижную кончину?

— Вообще-то, я распорядился установить новые детали ещё вчера. До твоего неуместного ночного визита.

Хакс явно не становился счастливей, вспоминая об инциденте, но для По кое-что начало проясняться.

— То есть вчера ты был здесь потому, что...

— Именно. Я хотел предложить тебе протестировать эти разработки. С дроидом договориться оказалось куда сложнее. То, что вы не чистите им память, совершенно недопустимое нарушение инструкций производителя.

ББ-8 спрятался за ногу По и оттуда погрозил Хаксу горелкой.

— Тихо, дружок, я не собираюсь позволять ему тебя трогать.

Хакс фыркнул, наблюдая за тем, как По гладит округлый корпус.

— И это всё?

— А чего ты ожидал?

— Извинений, например, — Хакс устало потёр висок пальцами, затянутыми в чёрную кожу перчатки. — Или хотя бы объяснений. Какого криффа, Дэмерон?

И впрямь, какого криффа? Хакс, может, и обладает паршивой репутацией, но разве это повод отказаться от пророчества, посланного самой Силой? К тому же, мужчина он и впрямь ничего. По подбоченился и залихватски взъерошил волосы. Из них выпал ломтик рутука. Хакс внимательно проследил за траекторией его падения.

— Думаю, я и впрямь должен тебе извинения. И готов принести их в соответствующей обстановке.

Хакс посмотрел сперва на рутук, потом на По, и удивительно по-человечески обречённо вздохнул.

— Зачем тебе это? — В его голосе звучала безмерная усталость. — Я не понимаю. Разве связь со мной сулит тебе какие-то выгоды?

— Разве с тобой флиртуют только ради выгоды?

— Как правило, — он подтвердил свои слова коротким кивком и впился холодным взглядом в лицо По.

— Но ты ведь красивый молодой мужчина...

— Молодой генерал, — поправил Хакс, но По готов был поклясться, что видит, как покраснели кончики его ушей. — В моём возрасте и статусе видят возможность для быстрого продвижения по службе.

— Но я на тебя не работаю. Мне с твоего статуса никаких бонусов не обломится.

— Это меня и удивляет.

С минуту По вглядывался в хмурое лицо самого молодого генерала, и гадал, флиртовал ли с ним кто-нибудь просто потому, что хотел, так сказать, захватить моторный отсек? Или у всех его пассий лежал под подушкой запрос на повышение, ожидающий подписи?

Размышления По прервал командный голос, от которого тут же захотелось вытянуться в струнку и сдать свой ангар под посадку.

— У меня в восемь. Не опаздывай.

— Ни за что! — отсалютовал По.

8.

— Так он сам распускал эти слухи? — возмутилась Рей. — Каков мерзавец!

По только хмыкнул:

— Не все. Например, о своём неудавшемся романе с Кайло Реном он слышал впервые. И не особенно этому обрадовался.

Самым озадаченным выглядел Финн. Он хмурился так, будто думал о судьбах мира, не меньше.

— Всё равно не понимаю. На кой ему это?

— Устал отбиваться от поклонников, — пояснил По, красноречиво двигая бровями. — Говорит, так было легко отпугнуть тех, кто пытался использовать его постель как карьерный трамплин. Звучит разумно, как по мне.

Очевидно, Финна это не убедило. По настаивать не стал. В конце концов, это станет просто ещё одной сплетней о самом молодом генерале Первого Ордена. Сказать по правде, По слегка сочувствовал Хаксу, который явно был не самым добрым человеком в галактике, но точно заслуживал знать, что с ним флиртуют без намерения воспользоваться.

— Кстати, По! — всполошилась Рей. — А как же наше видение?

— А? — он слегка растерялся. — Да всё отлично!

— Ты уверен? — с подозрением спросил Финн.

— Абсолютно. С моим ангаром всё в порядке. Да и Хакс на шаттл не жалуется. У него отличный шаттл. Ещё несколько стыковок — и я начну думать о годовом абонементе.

Видя, как вытягиваются в ужасе лица друзей, По добавил:

— Вы только не волнуйтесь!

Конец.


End file.
